Senior Year
by Secondhand Lemons
Summary: Takes place during Rory's senior year LL and R?
1. The fun of high school & other oxymorons

Senior Year  
  
By. LizzieBeBlue  
  
Ch.1  
  
Spoilers: up to Season Three Setting: Outside Gilmore house on a bright fall day. * *= thoughts  
  
The leaves are just starting to fall and Lorelai gets out of the Jeep. She sighs as she remembers that Rory's birthday is in a few weeks. Her baby would be eighteen.  
  
Lorelai's point of view  
  
Two words brought so much dread to Lorelai. "Senior year". The year before she would lose her baby. She took Rory to Harvard, and saw how well Rory fit in. That scared Lorelai the most. She wasn't ready to lose Rory; she wouldn't ever be ready to lose her. Her parents had managed to get her to go to Yale for a visit, and even an interview, which Rory wasn't prepared for. Now things were a little strange in the Gilmore house. For once, it wasn't Lorelai begging Rory to skip dinner at the elder Gilmore house. It felt to Lorelai like she was living in an alternate universe.  
  
Door slamming  
  
Lorelai: "Rory! I'm home!" Rory: "Kitchen!"  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw Rory banging her head into the table repeatedly. Lorelai: "Doesn't that supposedly kill brain cells?" Rory: "Maybe if I kill enough, (bangs head) I won't have to go to that evil school (bangs head) anymore." Lorelai: "So I guess that means you had a bad day?" Rory: "You could say that." Lorelai: "What's so terrible that has you have resorting to maiming yourself?" Rory: "Francine told Paris I was trying to overthrow her, so Paris decided to try to kill me during fencing." Lorelai: "Ouch. (Pause) You know what you need!" Rory: "Coffee and major amounts of junk food?" Lorelai: "You took the words right out of my mouth! Are you a psychic?" Rory: "Yes, I am. I now predict us walking to Luke's and then to Doose's. "  
  
Lorelai: "Wow! You're good. Can you predict what I'm getting for Christmas?" Rory: "No. Let's go already. I could really use that coffee."  
  
As the girls walk through Stars Hollow, they wave to everyone they pass. As the approach Luke's, Lorelai starts to smile, anticipating her daily banter with the gruff owner himself.  
  
Rory: "What are you smiling about? Finally realizing you're in love with Luke?" Lorelai: "What? I'm just thinking of ways to torture Luke today, that's all. Where do you get such silly ideas?" * Do I like Luke? I guess I've never really thought about it before, but it's possible. Otherwise, why would I have had that dream? Maybe this town is right? No, that couldn't happen. *  
  
Rory: "Earth to mom! Are you planning on going in or just holding the door open all day?" Lorelai: "Ooh. I was, umm, thinking about what to get. Sorry. Hey! Let's get the table next to the window!" Rory: "Mom! Someone is already sitting there." Lorelai: "So? We can ask them to move. We're Luke's best customers, after all."  
  
Lorelai walks up to the table in question and turns to the couple sitting there. She is unaware that Luke is standing behind her looking a little annoyed. "Hi, could you guys, like, move over one table? Luke usually reserves this table for me because we're in love."  
  
Luke: "Lorelai! Don't pester my customers! Why can't you just sit at the table over there? You know, the one that isn't occupied?" Lorelai: "But Lukey!" Luke: "Don't call me Lukey! Now go to that table. (To customers) Sorry about that, she's a little crazy." Man: "Are you two married?" Luke: "What?! NO! I mean no we're not. Lorelai likes to make up stories to get her way." * I just wish we were. I wish I could tell her how I feel. *  
  
Lorelai: (shouting from across diner) "I heard that mister!" Rory: "Mom, just sit or Luke won't feed us and I'm hungry!" Lorelai: "Alright, I'll be good. As long as he's nice to me." Luke: "So what do you two want?" * Look at her smile, so beautiful. * Lorelai: "I'll have my usual. Extra fries. But make them curly fries!" * Why is Luke staring at me? * Rory: "Mm. Sounds good, I'll have the same." * Luke is staring at Mom. Gee, those two are so oblivious to each other's feelings. * Luke: "Ok, give me about ten minutes for the 'Clogged artery special'. You're coffee will be over here shortly. (To Jess) Jess! Get over here and bring the coffee!" Lorelai: "Thanks Luke! I love you forever!" * Oh my gosh! I told Luke I loved him. I hope he didn't hear me! * Luke: *She said she loved me! * "Uh, no problem." * Run away Luke, run far away. * "I'm going to go tell Caesar you're orders." Rory: * Oh no! Jess is coming over here. Things have been really weird between us lately. * "Um, hi Jess." Jess: "Hey Rory." * She talked to me. Crap, got to stay calm. * "How's it going?" Rory: "Better, now that I have coffee."  
  
A/N And that's all for today folks! Hope you're enjoying this. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, review. Remember, I need you to help me write this story! ~Liz~ 


	2. how to lose a guy in 10 seconds

Senior Year By LizzieBeBlue Ch. 2 Disclaimer: I know I forgot it before, so here it is. I'm in high school, don't have a job and am not the heiress to some crazy fortune. Do you really think I own Gilmore Girls? If so, then I suggest you get yourself checked into the nearest mental facility! ; ) Spoilers: up to season three A/N: I'm back! I would just like to thank my wonderful reviewer Luke Rules (love ya, really I do) for the lovely review. (I'd send cake if I could!) I have no homework and I'm feeling a little creative, so let's see where I go with this. P.S. I think I am going to somehow make this a Trory.I LOVE TRORIES and JAVA JUNKIES! You've been warned.lol. And remember * * means that the character in question is thinking.  
  
Where we left off.. Luke: *She said she loved me! * "Uh, no problem." * Run away Luke, run far away. * "I'm going to go tell Caesar you're orders."  
  
Rory: * Oh no! Jess is coming over here. Things have been really weird between us lately. * "Um, hi Jess."  
  
Jess: "Hey Rory." * She talked to me. Crap, got to stay calm. * "How's it going?"  
  
Rory: "Better, now that I have coffee."  
  
And now the fun begins!  
  
Jess: "Well that's good." * Ok. Breathe in breathe out. *  
  
Rory: "Most definitely. How's school going?" (Looks down at watch) * It's 3:30! Dean is going to be here shortly. Run for your life Jess! *  
  
Jess: "How's Bag boy?" * I can't stand Bean Bag. Geez, I wish he'd disappear, maybe off the side of a cliff or maybe into the ocean. Ha ha, that would be awesome. *  
  
Rory: "Fine, although I wish you wouldn't call him that." (Sees Dean approaching the door) "Well you better go give my mom some coffee before she bites your hand off!" * Oh no. Here comes trouble. Can't Dean understand that Jess and I are just friends? *  
  
Jess: "Good idea. We wouldn't want that." (Walks to counter, grabs coffee pot and fills Lorelai's cup.)  
  
Dean: (angrily) "What were you talking to him for? You two DATING now and no one told me?" * Stupid evil Jess, making my girlfriend happy. That's my job! *  
  
Rory: (angrier) "How dare you tell me who I can and cannot talk to! You insensitive jerk! It's over! You always try to own me, but I am not a doll! I will not stand for this anymore!" * Grr! I can't believe he is getting so jealous over me! I refuse to stay in a relationship, where I am his 'property'! *  
  
Dean: "Fine! But when you try to come back to me, I won't take you back!" * who does this chick think she's dealing with? Doesn't matter anyway, I was cheating on her. *  
  
(Dean storms out of the diner. Luke sees the whole thing and makes for the door. He's going to put 'that punk' into a headlock)  
  
Lorelai: "Luke, just let him go. I promise you can make his life hell later." * Oh Luke is being such a good dad right now protecting our Rory! Wait, our Rory and being a good dad? Whoa, Lorelai, where did that come from? *  
  
Luke: "Alright. But if I see that little punk in here again, he'll wish he had never been born!" * How dare he hurt my Rory! Wait, my Rory? Where did that come from? *  
  
Rory: "That won't be necessary. He wouldn't dare come here again." * Aw, Luke is like my dad! I wish my mom would get a clue. If Dean tries to come in here again (shudders), I can only imagine what would happen to him. *  
  
Lorelai: (sees Rory shudder) "Rory, sweetie, are you cold? Let's get you home. We'll have a movie night!" * Yummy candy! *  
  
Rory: * I feel an evil scheme coming on. * "Only if Luke comes."  
  
Lorelai: * that girl is up to something * "Well Luke, do you want to come?"  
  
(Rory pouts)  
  
Luke: *extra time with Lorelai? Score! * "Um, sure. What should I bring?"  
  
(Lorelai and Rory look at each other and smile.)  
  
Lorelai and Rory: COFFEE!!!  
  
Luke: * I should have known. * "I suppose that can be arranged."  
  
Lorelai: "Now we must be going, so that we can buy a bunch of junk food!"  
  
Rory: (hesitates) "Mom, can you get the junk food? I really don't want to run into Dean. I'll get the movies." * Imagine me going to the market. Dean would think I caved. *  
  
Lorelai: (understands) "Oh, sure, no problem babe. Just get whatever you think Luke could live through. He is the coffee man after all." * The CUTE coffee man. Oh crap, where did that come from? *  
  
Luke: "He is also standing right here." * Must resist from kissing her. Must be normal. Yea right, like that is possible. *  
  
Lorelai: "I know. That's why I said it. Did you notice the extra emphasis on coffee?"  
  
Luke: "Actually I didn't. Sorry to burst your bubble."  
  
Lorelai: "Aw Luke, you're no fun. But I'll get over it cause 'we're in LOVE'! (Emphasis on the word 'love')" (Lorelai laughs, Luke looks uncomfortable) * I wonder why Luke is glancing around the diner? Wait, is Luke turning red? No! Luke's embarrassed! Maybe he does like me. *  
  
A/N: And that's all for now folks! Please don't hate me! I have to leave something for later. Look, it's longer than the first chapter. Yay! I know I said this was going to be a Trory, but that won't start happening until the next few chapters. Review and love you all lots!  
@-;------  
~Liz~ 


End file.
